dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Eleim (Universe 19)
Eleim (エリーム, Erīmu) is a Heloïte soldier and the leader of the contestant group of Universe 19. Eliem, along with his comrades participated in the Multiverse Tournament in hopes of winning the grand prize of the Dragon Balls to restore life to their planet that is being destroyed by Carbonite. Appearance Eleim has blonde hair and blue eyes. As well as this, he wears the armor like the other participants from his Universe, changing it later with the Ultra Armor. Personality He appears to have great willpower and decision, as a proper knight for Heliolites, although he does show some kindness during the match with Android 16. First Round His first fight scheduled was against Android 16 of Universe 12. Although #16 put up a good fight, Eleim eventually gained the upper hand by trapping #16 with an enhanced gravity field that even #16 could not stand up against. Eleim at first planned to destroy #16, but he eventually saw #16 as a man and not machine, and decided not to. This convinced #16 that the fighters of Universe 19 had good hearts afterall, and forfeited the match. Second Round Eleim fights against Bra from Universe 16. At first he tries to reduce her speed increasing gravity, and then harming her with the rays from the Ultra Armor. Later, since Bra manages to elude his strategy, uses Carbonite, menacing either to destroy the whole arena killing the participants and the audience, or to kill Bra. Doing so, he explains his reasons for fighting: his planet was absorbed by Carbonite, so the whole Universe 19 risks contamination from it if an asteroid were to hit the planet, that is why they have to monitor it constantly. He and his team came to the tournament to win it, so they could wish for their planet to be saved. So, Bra defeats him by taking him away from the round for 30 seconds, and then promises to help him if she wins the tournament, as well as Gokū from Universe 18. Eleim then shakes hands with Gokū, relying on him and on Bra to win. Abilities Eliem is a considerably powerful opponent. He was able to fight evenly with , who has the same power as Imperfect Cell after absorbing thousands of Humans. With the help of Eleim's gravity manipulating abilities, Eliem was able to restrain Bra with the immense gravity, which the latter was wearing training clothing that weighed several tons. Techniques *'Flight:' The ability to levitate with the use of ki. *'Carbonite:' One of Eleim's most dangerous attacks. Eliem can fire Carbonite from his glove to attack opponents; however, Eleim only uses it as a last resort because if Carbonite spreads too much, it will devour everything. *'Ultra Armor:' An armor used by Eleim. This armor grants him unique abilities and more power. **'Ultra Waver Ball:' A ki blast used by Eleim while wearing Ultra Armor. According to Android 16, it's powerful enough to kill him instantly if he made contact with it. Tournament Battles *Eleim vs. Android 16 of Universe 12 (victory): from Page 369 to Page 376 *Eliem vs. Son Bra of Universe 16 (defeat): from Page 868 to Page 882 Trivia *Eleim's hairstyle and hair color and greatly resembles the Super Saiyan transformation. Category:Universe 19 Category:First Round Winner Category:Male Category:Heloïte Category:Participant Category:Second Round Loser